


Aliens Made Them Get A Clue

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Rare Pairs For The Win [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Cracky, F/M, Fem!Kirk, Genderswap, Not So Unrequited Love, nosy empathic aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna loves Chris. Chris loves Jenna. They're both too stubborn to admit it. Fortunately, some aliens hate UST, and make them Talk About IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens Made Them Get A Clue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with Sulu or Scotty, but they are refusing to cooperate, so back I go to Girl Kirk. This is kind of silly, but fluffy.

"Oh, Jenna Kirk what have you done now," sighed Admiral Christopher Pike. Previously peaceful aliens were shouting angrily and showing marked disapproval of the two of them. Negotiations had been going smoothly until just a minute or two. Then, they had asked Uhura a question, and when she answered in the negative, the natives had stared suspiciously at Kirk and Pike with what looked like disappointment, even. Chris knew he wasn't much to look at, but Jenna was a stunner, with that glorious golden hair and sea blue eyes a man could get drowned in.......Whoa, there, what was he thinking??

"Get ahold of yourself," he scolded inwardly. Wasn't his place to judge the poor taste of blonde-hating aliens. 

Perhaps it wasn't fair of him to immediately assume she had caused the hubbub, but she did have a history of attracting disaster.

"I don't know!" Jenna sounded sincere this time, genuine confusion in her voice. "Uhura, what are they saying?" 

"They think you two desire each other and they're very upset that you're not together."

"What?!!", spluttered Pike.

"Desire each other?!" squeaked Jenna, turning bright pink as They stared at each other. Sure, rumors had flown around the academy and sure, he thought she was gorgeous, but no way was he going to misuse his authority like that, even if Jenna WAS interested in a slightly broken down old admiral. 

"So they won't negotiate with us because we're not a couple?", he asked, wanting to bang his head against a nearby rock. "There was nothing in the mission briefing about this."

"It wasn't really known", admitted Uhura, looking nervously at the agitated aliens, "our Intel on this species is somewhat sketchy."

Pike sighed. He didn't want to put Jenna in an awkward position of having to pretend to be in love with him for a treaty. 

"What about you and Spock," blurted Jenna, "won't they negotiate with you instead, seeing as how you're an actual couple?" She wouldn't look at the admiral. Uh-oh.

When Uhura went back to try to calm the aliens, Jenna and Chris stood there in awkward silence. Jenna was thinking ,"Just what I didn't need exposed. Why couldn't I have a crush on Cupcake instead? It's clear Pike is appalled by the very idea." 

The Admiral thought, "she's probably horribly embarrassed by this. What a time to discover an empathic species. Do we really need them in the Federation?"

Presently the communications officer returned with the verdict. "They will negotiate with us, but nothing can be finalized until you two are 'joined' as they call it. They will provide comfortable lodgings for your discussions, but they can't let you go with unresolved feelings. Spock says they are definitely empathic, so they're not lying about this." She smiled knowingly at them. "I'm not empathic and even I can tell you're crazy about each other." She looked between the two of them, observing the strained expressions. "Do you want me to tell them it's off?" 

"No", Pike finally said. "It doesn't look like they'd let us leave anyway and I think there are.....things.... we should discuss." He looked pointedly at the Captain. She looked ready to fight or flee. 

"Do they not understand cultural taboos and regulations we have to follow?", she asked tight-lipped and tense, as if the very idea of opening up to him was her worst nightmare.

"So you suddenly care about regulations, Jenna? That's a new one." Pike said dryly. 

"I do when they could get us both court-martialed, Sir!!", she gritted out.

Her eyes, though, were saying something completely different. She was scared. She had run from feelings all her life, afraid to allow herself to get attached, because everyone ended up leaving her, one way or another. Now, there would be no escape. She would have to tell him the truth. 

"Jenna, there's a difference between frowned upon and prohibited. You're not a cadet anymore." Chris laid his hand on her shoulder. "Surely we can discuss this like reasonable adults, can't we?" 

She smiled shakily. She still didn't understand how he could possibly like her that much, but it was getting difficult to keep hiding her own feelings, even though she was terrified.

"Okay, just call Bones and Carol down here. I need moral support and the aliens will totally love their cute couplyness. There's nothing Unresolved about them." 

Pike chuckled. "That's the truth. I'll inform Spock and have our friends down here as soon as possible." He knew she was stalling for time, but he wouldn't press the issue just yet. 

Bones and Carol obligingly arrived twenty minutes later and the aliens were delighted with them. They cooed and clucked and expressed their good wishes for such a nice, happy couple. Just before they were shown to their quarters, Bones stole a few minutes with Jenna.

"So they're making you shack up with Pike until you admit you're in love with each other?", he asked in disbelief. 

"That's the gist of it," sighed Jenna.

"And are they wrong?", he asked gently? 

She blushed and looked down at the greenish blue grass. "No," she admitted quietly, "but I don't want to ruin things for him and love is scary." 

"That it is," her friend agreed, "but if the aliens are correct, and I think they are, he's got it bad for you too. You'll never know if you don't try. He's a good man, Jenna." 

"Yes, he is," she murmured quietly. Then she lifted her head, new determination filling her. "I don't believe in no-win scenarios. Here goes, Bones, wish us luck."

He gave her a supportive hug, and she rejoined the group. 

Chris and Jenna were ushered into a luxurious set of rooms and shown how to lock the doors. Honestly, Jenna thought it was more like a honeymoon suite, which made her blush wildly. The creatures offered good wishes and left them alone.

Jenna looked at Chris. Chris looked at Jenna.

"You want to go first?", he asked, looking at her with that lopsided smile that always did things to her.

"You outrank me, Sir", she said, somewhat cheekily.

He crossed the room to her and looked her square in the eye, causing a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks. 

"There is a time and place for the Sir, and this is not it, Jenna", he said with an intensity that surprised her. "Those darned aliens are right. I don't want to be just another superior officer to you. I wasn't going to say anything because you deserve so much better than a old cranky admiral. But I've been in love with you since you dragged my hide off the Narada and that is a fact." 

Jenna's heart skipped a beat at those words and the intensity of his expression. She carefully stepped up closer and held out her hands.

"Don't call yourself old or cranky, Chris, because I don't see you as either. Goodness knows the headaches and gray hairs I've caused you. I love you. I was terrified that you'd find out and pity me or be disgusted with me. But those busybody empaths gave it away. So here I am." She gave him an inviting grin. "What do you say we satisfy those aliens?"

"I say," he murmured, taking the offered hands and pulling her close, "that sounds like a good idea." They grabbed each other and didn't let go for a long time.

Jenna thought she'd never enjoyed a real kiss before him. Chris thought he was the luckiest man in the world. 

Needless to say the negotiations were concluded satisfactorily the next day. The aliens blessed everybody and wished them long lives together. Bones took one look at Jenna's happy face and high-fived the admiral behind her back. Carol and Uhura shook their heads at the men and went to give Jenna a hug. Girls had to stick together, after all.


End file.
